saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Shimoya, Anna
Anna is a Konoha genin. Appearance Height: 5’4 Weight: 110 lbs Hair: Mostly neck length, but longer at places. Her hair is white. Eyes: Brown Body Build: Thin, but with feint muscle tone Traits: None Clothing: She wears a long, black kimono that has white flowers on the fuki, (hem guard) across both breasts, and on both sleeves. Beneath this she wears a juban, a white cotton undergarment, underneath her kimono. Beneath all of this she wears a black, sleeveless, skin tight, spandex shirt. She also wears skin tight, black, spandex shorts (similar to sakura’s). Around her waist is a datejime which is the color of wheat. Attached to this is her satchel in which she carries her gear. Forehead Protector: Around her neck Personality Anna is a rather quiet girl. She is not a fan of small talk, and prefers, if possible, not to talk at all. In a social setting, she will simply observe, rather than adding her two cents worth, and will only speak when spoken to, or if communication is necessary. Of all the seasons, spring is her favorite. She loves spring. She enjoys nature and taking walks in her family's cherry blossom orchard. She likes seeing flowers bloom, and likes the smell of the flowers. Her fighting style includes using her fans to either disarm her opponents, or slowly cut them up. She has yet to be put in a situation where she had to kill someone, but if she was faced with such a decision, she would not hesitate. History Shimoya, Anna was born on the first day of the fourth month of the year. She was born on the day that the white cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and since she figured that out, they have been her favorite flower. Her childhood was nothing special. She grew up in a house with a brother and two parents, all shinobi. Her family owned a cherry blossom orchard outside of the village, which was where her house was. Her parents were proud of her since birth, but they were like that with everything. When she turned five, her father brought her out into the orchard for the first time. She loved the flowers so much. They were so beautiful. Her family had developed a jutsu that was known by choice people that they cast on the orchard that made the trees bloom more than what was normal. The trees bloom every two weeks while under this jutsu. On her sixth birthday, she was allowed to apply to the academy. She had always wanted to be a ninja like her family, and now was her chance. When she first entered the academy, she was an energetic young girl who craved friendships like chocolate. She loved talking to her friends. It made her feel normal. This lasted until her fifth year. She was eleven, and was starting to like boys. The problem was, they didn’t like her back. One boy in particular was, in her opinion, too good to give up. She believed that until she actually talked to him. He seemed nice, but when she started to hint that she liked him, he told her flat out that it would not work out. She had asked him why, and he said it was because she talked too much. From that day on, she hardly spoke at all. She graduated from the academy with the rest of her class, at the age of twelve, but was not put on a team right away. Instead, she was given a chuunin sensei to train her one on one. It was her learning style, so this method made sense. The two grew a great bond for each other. They shared their lives with each other, and soon, became best friends. She felt like she could talk around her sensei. She felt like as long as the two were friends, she would be free to live her life normally, without having to worry about too much else. This went on for three years. The two became like sisters, spending all of their time together. They got to be such good friends that they forgot about Anna’s training. She didn’t care though. She had a friend. That year, her friend got engaged to another ninja. The news had surprised Anna at first. She had only been 19, and she had gotten engaged. And so, she was sensei less, and almost friendless. She still talked to her friend, but not nearly as much. She started dabbling in medical arts, and soon learned some of the basics to that. She is now teaml ess, but she doesn’t mind. In all truth, she wishes she would be assigned to a team, but would not get into one unless she applied for one. She did so, and is still waiting for the results. -----To be continued ----- Abilities Nothing worth of note. Quotes None